


Tea and New Lace

by bellax_xmuerte



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, Sexual Content, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellax_xmuerte/pseuds/bellax_xmuerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically tea, lace, and sex. Inspired by ryvchan's tumblr post about Eggsy wearing lace underwear and Harry finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and New Lace

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story on my tumblr too, with added 'art'...  
> http://nataliescourageclub.tumblr.com/post/112243533362  
> Feel free to send prompts!

As soon as we’re inside, Harry heads towards his kitchen. Asking me if I want a cuppa as he shrugs off his jacket and runs an easy hand through his hair. I nod and he flips the kettle on. He’s as cool as a cucumber. I’m not. I have this hot feeling right down in the pit of my stomach; it’s burning away, I’m a volcano of sexual frustration. One wrong move and I’m a goner. We’re all goners.

I’ve been watching him all day. In fact, if we’re being honest, I can’t take my eyes of him. Not when he’s got those lips, and those eyes, and that soft smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth as he fishes matching mugs out of the cupboard.

That mouth of his. Oh, I know what it can do. I’ve felt its power first hand. I’ve been thinking about it non-stop. I’ve been wondering what it will do when he finds out. Will it widen into a surprised ‘o’, or slip into a lopsided smirk, or perhaps – if I’m really lucky - it’ll open just enough to reveal his straight, even teeth. Like it does when I’m on my knees for him and he’s got a hand full of my hair.

From my place at the door, I watch as Harry unbuttons his shirt at the cuffs and rolls his sleeves up to the elbow. Strands of unruly hair falling across his forehead. He looks gorgeous.

I slip a hand into my trouser pocket and press my palm flat against my hip, I move my fingers a little, feeling the fabric. Only pulling my hand away when Harry offers me a mug of hot tea. Builder’s, just how I like it, with the slightest hint of milk. I blow on it and look at Harry.

‘I’ve got something to show you.’ I say teasingly, smiling to myself as one of his eyebrows raises into an arch beyond the frame of his glasses.

‘I might be busy.’ He says coyly, sipping from his mug, one of his arms holding him steady as he leans back comfortably against the counter. Putting himself on display, for me.

‘Oh?’ I say, with a notable air of disbelief.

‘Um.’ He offers calmly, ‘ _Some_ of us were actually paying attention at our meeting today.’

‘I was listening.’ I offer, even though we both know it’s a lie, he laughs.

‘Well, you seemed rather distracted to me, Eggsy.’ Harry grins before he takes another sip.

‘You can fill me in later.’ I say quickly, my eyes falling to his mouth as he bites his lip.

‘Is that a promise?’ He replies, just as fast, his eyes on me as I take a drink from my mug, ‘It’s rather rude to make promises that you have no intention of keeping.’

‘We both know I’m a man of my word, Mr. Hart.’ I say as I look over my shoulder, inclining my head towards the living room, ‘Come on.’

I walk across the living room and draw the curtains, flipping the lamp on as I move back towards the kitchen and take Harry by the hand. His palm is warm.

I tug him over to the sofa and he sits down, his legs parted comfortably, his mug circled by his hands. I put my own tea down, safely out of the way, and get on my knees. Slowly unlacing his oxfords before I slip them off his feet.

‘You have far too many clothes on.’ He says quietly, a soft smile stretched across his mouth.

I grin up at him from the floor, ‘Well, don’t you be too broken hearted, I have to take ‘em all off to show you what I want to show you.’

Harry hums as I stand and begin to take off my jacket. Shimming out of its sleeves like a dramatic stripper. I throw it onto the floor, with a blatant lack of respect, and I see Harry’s mouth twitch, he’s itching to tell me off.

I raise an eyebrow and start to unbutton my shirt, that seems to shut him up. I push my luck and throw my shirt onto the floor too. My shoes are next to go, along with my socks. Then I’m stood in front of him in nothing but my trousers, only a few feet separating us. My heart starts to race but I try to be calm, like he always is. He’s all about control, is Harry.

I put my hands on my hips and say,‘You paying attention?’

He nods once and settles back into the sofa cushions, his hips shifting a little as I turn around. My back’s to him as I glance over my shoulder. My hands pulling down the zip and freeing the buttons that hold my perfectly cut trousers in place.

I slide my fingers around, to the back of the waistband, and slowly, very slowly, I reveal them. Those dark, lace pants that have been turning me on all day. The soft fabric flush against my skin. The intricate pattern stretched wide across my arse.

I let my trousers fall to the floor and step out of them, running my hands over the material before grabbing the flesh of my cheeks and letting go. I lean down to pick up my trousers, still facing away from Harry, I decide to make a show of bending down. I feel like one of those pin-up girls from the 50’s - who always seem to have something they need to pick up off the floor. I feel sexy. I throw my trousers into the growing pile of clothes and turn around. Looking down at my lacy bulge before I look over at Harry. A shit eating grin plastered on my face.

His mouth is open, just enough to reveal teeth. His tea is all over his trousers and the sofa. I watch his throat as he gulps. Watch him swallow. His glasses have slipped a little down his nose. I walk closer to him, so my crotch is almost level with his face.

‘You’ve made a right old mess.’ I smile and he looks down at his own legs - as if he doesn’t remember spilling warm tea all over himself. I take his cup, put it next to mine, and then I pull him to his feet. He moves silently, his lust filled eyes looking at my face as often as my groin.

I undo his trousers and slide them down his legs, crouching down and tapping his ankles so he’ll step out of the fabric. I run my palms up his thighs as I stand, my hands resting on his hips. I can feel the heat coming off his body.

I turn around, reach back, take his hands and place them on the lace. He grabs my flesh and moves closer. I can feel his cock twitching against my arse as his palms follow the fabric around my hips to my front. I let out moan, a moan I’d be embarrassed about if this was anyone but Harry.

He leans down a little and puts his head on my shoulder, laying a hot kiss on my cheek before he whispers, ‘I want to fuck you, Eggsy.’

It’s my turn to swallow as I say, ‘Yeah. _Yeah_.’ My hands covering his as he wraps one around my waist and dips the other between my thighs. His palm stroking up and down as my quiet gasps fill the room.

‘You’ve had these on all day.’ He says then; it’s not a question. I nod anyway. It feels good to give him control. I know I’m okay here. I know I can trust him to take care of me.

‘Do they feel good on your skin?’ He whispers, his cheek flush against mine.

I make a noise of affirmation and he stills his hand.

‘Sorry? I didn’t quite catch that.’ He says, gaining more confidence as the seconds tick by.

‘Yes, Harry. Yes.’ I mutter, ‘Fuck me. _Please_.’

He kisses my neck before he leads me away to his bedroom, our bedroom, I suppose, since I live here more than I don’t. He flicks the lamp on, pulls the curtains and I fall softly onto his sheets. Crawling back a little to rest my head on his pillows.

This whole room smells like him. Smells like us. I raise my knees a little, looking down the bed just in time to see Harry climb onto it, his glasses pushed back up his nose as he leans down and puts his hot mouth on me, running his tongue across the lace, following the line of my stiff cock with his lips.

There’s something polite in it, in the way he holds himself, in the way he worships me, in the way he looks up at me and grins. He’s so Harry, even when he’s pressed between my legs.

By the time he’s slid the lace off my body and left me naked on his bed, save for the glasses, I’m begging for it. For him.

‘Please. Please. Please.’ I say, like a prayer, my head falling backwards as he repositions us both, a few carefully placed pillows now propping up my hips. No one can say this man doesn’t know what he’s doing.

‘Please, what?”’ Harry teases, as he kisses my mouth, his eyes holding mine.

‘Fuck me,’ I say desperately, my hips circling, ‘Harry, please.’

‘Since you asked so nicely..’ He smiles, trailing off as he crawls down the bed. Using his fingers, his mouth, and liberal amounts of lubricant to open my body up for him.

He’s slow and unrelenting, I can’t stay still. I can just about reach his head, so my fingers are twisted in his hair as he pushes in and out. Taking me into his mouth one last time before he kneels, puts on a condom, lines himself up, smiles at me with a face full of love, and slowly – with the help of a finger – pushes himself into me.

My body stiffens a little, my heart pounds, and my head falls back. He lays a hand on my ribs and rubs his thumb across my skin. I can feel my insides filling up, the pressure, the stretch, the ache, the pleasure.

He realigns himself, so he’s inside me to the hilt, then he puts his body weight on me and holds himself there. I wrap my legs around his body, looking up at him when I feel his hand on my face. He’s smiling so kindly. It’s seems odd, his obvious affection, and yet it’s seems so right, why shouldn’t there be kindness in sex?

‘Okay?’ He asks and I smile, nodding before he pulls out of me and pushes back in. It takes a while for the rhythm to settle in, for the initial sensation to blossom into something even sweeter, but it does.

I just lie there for a while, I let him devour me, I let him fill me up with himself. Then we switch places. I climb on top of him and ride him. Pushing my glasses back up my nose as I bounce on his thick cock. Our thighs slapping together. His moans meeting mine in the air around us, mingling with the sound of the headboard smacking off the wall, just like in the films.

When he starts to lose control - when his hips become erratic and his hand tightens on my thigh - I start to clench around him, his strong hand jerking my cock as I milk him for everything he’s got.

‘Eggsy. Eggsy. Eggsy.’ My name pours out of this mouth in breathless bursts as I rotate my hips and push myself down. His mouth falling open as he comes. His eyes never leaving mine.

That’s all it takes for me to follow suit.

When I pull myself up and off him I feel empty, sad somehow . He rolls onto his side and takes off his condom, tying it up and tossing it into the bin, then he pats the bed and I fall down next to him.

‘Thank you.’ He says, like he always does, like I’ve somehow gone out of my way. Like he’s not gorgeous. Like he’s not deserving. Like I don’t _love_ him.

‘For you, Mr. Hart, anytime. Half the price.’ I say with a smile and he laughs.

‘That’s very kind of you, Eggsy.’ He counters, before enquiring, ‘And those lace pants, will they be a regular feature?’

‘That depends.’ I say with a laugh all of my own. Rolling over to face him.

‘On?’ He says, running a hand up and down my arm, he’s so gentle for a man who can fight his way out of anything.

‘On how nicely you ask me.’ I smile, poking him in the ribs as I add ‘After all, manners maketh man, Harry. Manners maketh man.’’


End file.
